


My Heda, My Heart

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mountain lay defeated, The Innocent mountain men saved and healed, now free to roam with the Skaikru. it is time to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heda, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oosh04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oosh04/gifts).



> A writer called Oosh04 told me of his dis-likeness of the betrayal so, HAPPY ENDING!!

The Skaikru and Trikru are bonding, it took a few hours of celebrating and the new supply of Monty's moonshine to garner the attention of the Grounders but now, they are together. And Clarke couldn't be happier

She can see Monty and Miller talking animatedly, inching closer, Interesting. Harper and Monroe, doing the same. Hmm, Clarke's getting plenty of teasing material. Bellamy seems to have found a girl worth his time. Echo? was it. apparently she helped him, and it also seems to be progressing further then friendship if she recognizes the signs. Octavia and Lincoln are getting pretty cozy in the corner of the camp lying against a fallen log. Then there's Kane and Abby and... oh god next couple. Clarke grimaces, then her eyes widen in shock. INDRA AND NYKO!!! her jaw is wide open in shock. Indra isn't a robot?.

getting over that shock, she sees everyone having a good time, except. Where is Lexa?. She just conquered mountain, She will be treated like a god, why is she not out here?. Clarke rises from her spot on the firepit, saying a quick goodbye to the Grounders who were next to her, and heads for the Commanders tent. She must be there. The guards don't even bother to look at her, she comes and goes so often they can't be bothered checking her each time. 

When she enters she immediately spots her. She's sitting on her throne. Twirling the dagger in her hands, starring at it in deep thought, she didn't even notice Clarke arrive. Clarke clears her throat and the Commander snaps out of her trance. Clarke is relieved that she doesn't have warpaint on, the blood washed clear from her face. "Clarke" She nods in acknowledgement of her existence. "Lexa" Clarke returns the nod "why are you not celebrating? the Mountain is gone, your people are returned and happy".

The Commander simply shrugs, turning her attention back to the sharp blade "my mind is plagued with to many thoughts, I don't wish to add to them by conversing with the others. Not yet"the last 2 words spark a memory, one that has been whirling around Clarke's mind like a violent hurricane, Which is every hurricane? has their ever been a calm one?. Clarke smiles at the memory, but grimaces at the words, liquid courage help me now. 

"it doesn't happen to be about what happened before the war does it?" Clarke steps closer, leaving a subtle hint in her tone. The Commander glances at her, before returning her attention to her weapon. She sighs then "Yes" Clarke's heart flutters, happy she didn't destroy her chances. she starts walking towards the Commander, stopping a few steps away. Hoping the Commander hasn't regretted her show of emotion before the war.

"What about it have you been thinking about?" Clarke asks, trying to crack through the final wall she still knows Lexa holds against her. another glance, another sigh. an internal battle on if she should tell the Skai Prisa about her thoughts, then ultimately deciding she might as well. "The not yet part, i wish to know if it was your way of telling me you want to wait to see if Bellamy survived or not so you could go to him, or whether it was simply because you needed time" 

Clarke can see the vulnerability she's showing, and Clarke doesn't know if she should feel happy or not. Wait Bellamy? he's like a brother. then a memory hits her, where Lexa had told her she cares about Bellamy. Was that jealousy?. "Well, i can answer that without words" Clarke walks up to her now, closing the distance. Putting her hands either side of the Heda's head, resting them on the Antlers?. The Commander looks into her eyes now, as if searching for something.

Clarke leans forward, eliminating the space between them until she is almost touching her. Clarke relishes the feeling she gets when Lexa's eyes flutter closed and she lets out a jagged breath. And Clarke is reminded she's barely older then Clarke herself. She kinda looks like a teen with a crush and Clarke thinks its utterly adorable. "I needed time, but not anymore" She whispers and closes the distance. The kiss is slow and tender, lips fitting together perfectly, like they were molded for each other. It's over to soon, but when the Commander opens her eyes and shes absolutely beaming with excitement like a Highschooler who finds out their Crush likes them back, Well, Clarke's heart melts.


End file.
